The Nymph of Man
by Lynn Osburn
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP Yeah I know, it was forever ago I wrote this. But I just now found my old archive in the computer. RR
1. Oh Rose, Though Art Sick

O Rose, Thou Art Sick  
  
DISCLAMER: Okay, I think by now we all know that Aladdin and Co. are property of Disney. Randri, and any other character here you don't recognize, is an invention of MINE! MINE MINE MINE! Mwuahahahahaha!!!! Nah, you can use 'em if you want. Lord knows I'm guilty of having stolen a few characters in my time. *grins sheepishly* Please, I would appreciate any reviews you wish to give, but I will NOT read any flamers. I have done my best to make this a tasteful story, yet still sexually vibrant. Please tell me if you approve. The title of this story comes from the poem The Sick Rose by William Blake. Forgive my rambling at the end of this, but I COULDN"T help myself. This poem is just too beautiful.  
  
Aladdin jumped behind the peacock water spout to avoid the water pouch Jasmine threw playfully at him. The package burst when it hit the ground but didn't manage to even moisten it's target. "Ha! Is that the best you got princess?" he yelled back and launched one of the bags at her. Jasmine squealed as it made contact and burst over her head.  
  
The pretty young woman laughed in enjoyment and picked up another one. "Oh your going to get it for that street rat." She ran over to nail him with on and was surprised to find he wasn't behind the fountain. "Now where di.eeek!" she stood straight up and squealed as ice cold liquid made it down the back of her harem pants. "You.!" she yelled as Aladdin landed on the green grass and waved cheekily at her.  
  
"Come and catch me!" he challenged and ran to refill some of the pouches. "Abu, here!" he tosses some of them to his monkey friend and the furry animal chattered as he ran to pour water inside.  
  
"Genie." Jasmine called out. "Water gun now." She pointed in the direction Aladdin was running.  
  
Genie gave a quick, grinning salute and changed into the shape of a bulbous, comical looking baby turtle. "Squirtle squirtle!" it called out and spewed a jet of clear water from it's pursed mouth. The stream hit Aladdin directly in the back, sending him sprawling over the grassy palace lawns. The turtle morph gave a triangle shaped smile as it's eyes closed into half moon shapes. "Squirtle!" it yelled triumphantly.  
  
"Hey who's team are you on?" he yelled back as he picked himself up. "Yaaaaaa!" he dodged to the left as Genie began a rapid fire from the little turtles mouth. "Ha! Can't catch me." he moved around the back of a wall just in time to have Abu drop several sloshing bags full of cold water into his arms. "Thank Abu." He said and began sneaking around the back.  
  
"After him genie." Jasmine and the genie/squirtle ran to where they had last seen the hero hiding.  
  
"Just a few steps closer." Aladdin readied two big pouches as he watched the shadows on the ground draw near. "Right about."  
  
"Now." Came a cruel familiar, voice piercing the air.  
  
Aladdin yelled as blue-black flames caught him in the back, throwing him across the grounds and into the ponds. His head emerged from the pond and was forced to duck back under as another lightning bolt of dark energy aimed for his face. "Mozenrath!" he yelled as he came up from the water. Genie and Jasmine were already on their guard as the sorcerer gave an elegant bow and looked for all the world like a sociable fellow.  
  
"Guards seize him!" Jasmine ordered to the few men who always kept watch over the menagerie Mozenrath mealy gave a disappointed noise and flung his power at the men. Their frail mortal bodies twisted until they were nothing more than bent and dead trees, distorting the well tended landscape of the gardens.  
  
"Really princess, I'd have thought you knew better than that by now." He chided and began gathering power once again.  
  
"Genie!" Aladdin tried but was to late. At Mozenrath venomous laughter he turned to find his friend becoming quickly absorbed into a jade green bottle that appeared to be made from crystal by a beautiful, young silver haired man he didn't know. Aladdin had just enough time to do a double take as he realized exactly how beautiful he was. Long flowing masses of silvery hair, bluish-green eyes that seemed to penetrate into the very depths of his soul. Even from this distance, Aladdin could tell that Mozenrath's new partner was not human. Nothing human could have such beauty!  
  
"All...." Genie screamed as the last point of his pony-tail vanished into the green container. The scream of his dear friend snapped the former street rats attention away from the hypnotic looks of the inhuman fellow.  
  
The young man laughed and patted the bottle. "Welcome to the team my friend." His voice was smooth and well cultured. "I'm sure my partner will find adequate uses for your powers." With that he focused his will and the bottle shrank until he could fit it easily in his pocket.  
  
"Ah yes. Aladdin I'd like for you to meet my new friend, Randri." He gestured to the young man. "Randri, won't you introduce yourself to them?"  
  
"Why how rude of me to forget!" Randri managed to sound genuinely appalled at his manors. He rose his hands up into the air as an amber light grew and he threw it onto the hero and his princess. It congealed around them, tightening around their bodies until their faces began to turn blue. Randri smiled with just a twinge of malice marring his face. His delicate lips curved upwards and the small points of sharp teeth appeared just along the rim, making his appearance almost feral, but no less magnificent.  
  
Mozenrath waved his hand in some unknown signal and Randri removed the cloud, letting them fall to Mozenrath's feet, gasping for air. "Well, now that I've introduced everyone. I suppose you know what I'm going to take."  
  
Jasmine found her voice first. "You will never have Agrabah Mozenrath! You've always tried plan after plan and you've never succeeded!" she looked over at Randri who was leaning innocently on Mozenrath's back. "What's he got that's going to change things?"  
  
"Oh far more then you know princess." Mozenrath said with a chersire cat grin. "Far more than you know." He grabbed her around the arm and twisted it behind her back. "Now if I were you I would be a very good little princess and remain silent unless you wish for your boyfriend to come into extremely painful circumstances."  
  
"Jasmine!" Aladdin rose from the ground. "Leave her alone you snake! And you." he pointed a deadly finger at Randri. "..whatever Mozenrath has promised you for your help, you should know he has a bad habit of breaking deals when it takes his whim."  
  
Randri threw his head back and laughed, a sweet sound easily compared to the chiming of little silver bells. "Oh I'm not doing this for any price." The exotic man assured him. "I have an entirely different reason for assisting your friend here on this conquering campaign."  
  
"And that would be?" Aladdin asked, desperate for any information.  
  
Randri opened his mouth as if to respond and Mozenrath shot a silencing look at him. Aladdin caught the glance and stored it mentally, used to noticing the body language of others. They could talk about that later. "None of your business street rat!" Mozenrath shot back and Randri threw another amber beam at him.  
  
Aladdin moved, making use of the different trees and statues around the garden to block the bolts being thrown. "Looks like you two have a lot in common. Like the inability to hit the broad side of a barn!" Aladdin taunted and hid behind a huge bronze statue of some long dead warrior.  
  
"Why that rude little." Randri didn't finish his comment but instead threw a blazing ball of golden red magic at the statue, melting it to the ground in half a second. "Say that to my face you .!" But Mozenrath put a hand to Randri's mouth and smiled, shushing him.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something Aladdin? Like your beautiful young princess here?" He illustrated his point by wrenching Jasmine's arm around, making her face contort in pain, though she made no sound. "Scream, scream or I'll just make it worse." He promised and sent a lancing bolt of pain through her body. A muffled yell managed out and Aladdin stopped dead in the middle of the gardens.  
  
"You leave her alone Mozenrath!" Aladdin grabbed a bit of the half melted statue, the arm holding a shield, and flung the at the two.  
  
"Duck!" Mozenrath called and they flung themselves apart to avoid the hot plate. Randri rolled and stood, aiming bolts of power at the onrushing hero. Mozenrath lost control of Jasmine's wrists for a moment and grabbed hold of her foot as she tried to struggle away. "Not so fast my dear."  
  
"You know I'm getting really tired of people always trying to kidnap the princess!" Jasmine kicked at him and threw a punch at the powerful man's face, connecting with his cheek.  
  
Mozenrath grunted in pain but enveloped her body in blue black magic. The princess screamed, her arms invisible bound by her side as Aladdin tried to dodge in past Randri's firing. "I have had enough of these damn heros." He rose a hand and from his gauntlet flowed cloud of deadly gasses, carbon monoxide, argon, saren, twisting together and slowly headed for the sky. "Do you see that Aladdin? Do you know what the cloud is capable of?" he paused a moment, allowing Aladdin time to look of at the momentarily controlled fumes. Already the plant life around them was withering and his skin beginning to burn. "It will ravish this city, burning and destroying everything in it's wake. I will release this cloud on your pathetic city if you do not bow down now and allow yourself to be put in chains."  
  
"Moze." Randri whispered. "Moze isn't this taking things a bit too far?" Jasmine looked up at him out of the corner of her eyes. It wasn't like Mozenrath to team up with someone who EVER though he was taking something too far. What made this man different?  
  
"He won't let it go past this point Ran. He cares too much for the people in the town."  
  
Aladdin looked from Jasmine, to the cloud, to Mozenrath. "All right Mozenrath. You win." He got down on his knees and put his hands behind his back, pressing his face into the ground.  
  
"You've made the right decision Aladdin." Mozenrath gestured and the cloud began to gather itself back into the gauntlet. "Restrain him Randri." Randri took a pair of iron handcuffs from out of no where and walked over to the hero, snapping the cold metal around his wrists and hauling him up. He pushed him ford, forcing him to kneel submissively at Mozenrath's feet.  
  
Mozenrath smiled down at him, a smile devoid of any real joy or warmpth. "You know Aladdin; I've debated long and hard about what I'm going to do to you when I'd finally caught you. And I think I've actually decided on a torture just right after all we've been through together." Maybe he was imagining things but Mozenrath could swear he saw a glint of fear in the hero's eyes. He moved his hands and two of the filthy undead mamlucks that patrolled his realms emerged from the ground. "Take him to the dungeon to await his fate." He ordered.  
  
"Aladdin!" Jasmine screamed out, reaching for him. "You filthy monster!" she yelled and pulled a hand free just long enough to slap Mozenrath across the face. "What next? Are you going to try to marry me so you can have Agrabah by right? It's what every other male villain seems to find the best route?"  
  
"He'd better not." Randri murmured out of the corner of his mouth as Mozenrath glared balefully at him.  
  
"No Jasmine. I don't have any plans for you at the moment. And believe it or not I find the idea of wedding you as repulsive as you must. You don't have what it takes to keep me satisfied." His grin broadened at the final insult and he flung her into the arms of another two mamlucks. "Put her in a cell far away from her husband. Can't have the two of them collaborating to escape now can we?" Jasmine gave him a final, deadly glare as the mamlucks dragged her off into the palace.  
  
"Oh Mozenrath." Randri's voice cut through the air of victory. "I believe the guards are angry with us." He pointed with a long finger to the oncoming group of men baring swords. "Shall I deal with them?" he asked.  
  
Mozenrath waved his hand in permission and Randri surrounded them with a rich amber glow. The shapes of them men twisted and contorted as the changed shape into animals, some of which could be found in a jungle, other of which could be considered impossible to procure. Arhcing his ebony eyebrow, Mozenrath looked to his companion for an explanation.  
  
"Every good monarch needs a menagerie." Randri smiled as he patted the head of one of the miniature gryphons he had transformed the guards into. The midget animal whined, obviously still in possession of it's human mind, and submitted to the man's touch.  
  
"You and your megrims." Mozenrath muttered but smiled none the less. It suited both their natures to have something so lavish and hedonistic around. He took Randri's hand from the gryphon and kissed the palm of it delicately. "You were magnificent."  
  
Randri blushed, the rose tint spreading across his cheeks and allowing his eyes to mist in satisfaction. "Thank you my love. But if you will remember, you did summon me for my unique magical abilities."  
  
Mozenrath gave a deep throaty chuckle and wrapped Randri's arms around his shoulders. "Oh yes. And ended up with so much more." He pulled Randri closer and kissed him warmly, letting their tongues tangle in each others mouths for a while. For a moment, the spell of the nymph pulled the sorcerer in, letting his lust rise to nearly inhuman proportions. Randre's body was beyond comparison to any man alive. Sultry and feminine, strong and deffinatly male, and the nearly omnipotent reserve of power! Who could blame Mozenrath for being instantly attracted to him.  
  
Randri hummed into the kiss and pulled back, catching Mozenrath's eyes. "O Rose, thou art sick/The invisible worm/That flies in the night/In the howling storm/Has found they bed/Of crimson joy/And his dark, secret love/Does thy life destroy."  
  
The slow, sensual speech was the breaking point. Mozenrath clung to Randri's body, letting his magic revolve around them until they landed in the most lavish bedroom of the palace. "Are you trying to hint that you will be the death of me Randri?" he teased gently, pulling the detailed silver embroidered amber studded robed off him.  
  
The nymph smiled and tossed off Mozenrath's hat, allowing the thick ebony curls to fall where they may. "Oh no my sweet beloved." he took his claws and ripped through the dark clothing, exposing the pale, delicious skin beneath. "In fact I have every intention keeping you alive as long as possible." Randri bent his head low and encircled a nipple with his tongue, drawing it in and out of his firm lips. Mozenrath's hands buried themselves in the long white locks of hair, the only contrast coming from the brown of his gauntlet.  
  
Mozenrath pulled back, taking in Randri for a moment before forcing himself to return to business. "There is still the Sultan to take care of, though that little twit is hardly a problem, and their animal compatriots."  
  
The male nymph pushed him away, a look of mock disgust on his handsome face. "Work work work! You despicable slave driver!"  
  
The sorcerer couldn't help himself as a chuckle escaped his lips. "A slave driver perhaps... but with one and only one in chains."  
  
"I'm sure the princess would disagree." Randri said a twing of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"Bah! Pay no attention to that girl. She's so used to being able to seduce her way out of problems. It upsets her when those so called royal charms fail." Mozenrath consoled and waved his hands in the air. A sleek gray shape flew in and settled itself on his neck, hissing angrily at it's masters new partner.  
  
The look Randri gave Xerxes was equally as hateful. "Ugh. Rath, you swore to me you'd leave that little...thing....at the Citadel." Randri sounded down right insulted at the eels presence. Being a nymph, he was unwilling to suffer anything but beauty in his vicinity. The familure was a direct violation of his nature. Besides, he strongly suggested that the thing was jealous of him taking most of Mozenrath's time.  
  
"I know, but Xerxes is useful to me in ways that you can not be." Mozenrath stroked Xerxes across the back until he purred like a small kitten. "Are we jealousy Randri?" Mozenrath's sly voice asked as he arched his eyebrow, amused.  
  
Randri fumed. "Jealous. Can that little snake do what I do for you at night? Does it have my powers or abilities?"  
  
"If he did, I would be afraid." Mozenrath wrapped an arm around Randri only to have him shrug it off angrily. He sighed. Nymphs could be so damn temperamental. ~ But their power makes them worth dealing with that flighty nature. ~ "Very well. I'll handle the old man; you round up the pets and put them in the menagerie along with these beasts. "A thought occurred as Randri stalked off."Wait, somewhere around here you'll find a loud mouth scarlet parrot. Bring him directly to me." Randri gave a small snort at the order, angry that Mozenrath wasn't trying to console him more.  
  
Mozenrath ignored him, something he was bound to regret once they were alone in the bedroom. With that parrot in his hands, finding Jafar's lab shouldn't be much of a problem. There were books in those shelves to keep him busy for the next few months! Mozenrath gave a low, cruel laugh as he strode up the red carpet to the elephant throne. 


	2. I Tell You Even Rocks Crack

I Tell You, Even Rock's Crack  
  
(DISCLAMER: The title of this chapter is from Dahlia Ravikovitch's Pride.)  
  
Aladdin stared at the dingy gray walls of the dungeon cell he'd been thrown into. Ugly green moss covered a single corner, watered by an annoying drip from above. Mamlucks patrolled the outside of the bars, glaring at him with their yellow eyes and swinging their swords side to side. Once again, the hero snuck a looking one of the puddles to see which cell the zombie looked in next. Before he could even focus another mamluck came by, swinging his blade down across the bars and pushing Aladdin back.  
  
"Naughty naughty." Came a taunting voice from the entrance. "Really Aladdin, I think Mozenrath gives you far too much credit."  
  
Aladdin looked through the bars, surprised to see Randri 's soul piercing eyes watching him. Once again, he was struck by how beautiful the ?man? was, but now at a closer distance. The silver hair had been brushed back and pulled into a pony-tailed, braided in and out with red, blue, gold, silver,and orange ribbons. Extraordinarily long ears lay close to his head, shaped like delicate bat wings had been decorated with silver and amber earrings. Some of which,(he noted), belonged to Jasmine. Firm, lush lips smiled at him, exposing the sharp canines underneath. And to add to all of this, a lean, dark caramel tanned body.  
  
"What are you?" Aladdin asked and was ashamed to find his voice nearly breathless.  
  
Randri noticed and hummed, pleased with the effect he had on him. "I am a nymph. The only male nymph in the world to be exact, and it was not intentional." he grinned at the hero and leaned in closer. "You do know what a nymph is don't you?" Aladdin shook his head hesitantly, desperate to get more information out of the nymph. "Well...if you don't know...." Randri leaned in close and flicked his nose playfully. "I'm not going to tell you."  
  
Aladdin felt his temper rise and grabbed the bars. "Then what did you come down here for? Isn't it usually Mozenrath's job to come down and mock the prisoners? He takes such joy it so much."  
  
Randri's smile turned secretive. "There are a great many things Mozenrath has found more....enjoyable....than your company street rat." he reached inside and grabbed Aladdin's cheeks, squeezing them together painfully. "And considering the detail in which he explained exactly what he wishes to do to you, I'd be grateful for his currently occupied mind."  
  
Aladdin jerked out of his grip. "And I'm guessing you're the one keeping him occupied." Aladdin dusted himself off as Randri looked shocked. "I grew up on the streets. Being sheltered from some of the more blunt facts of life weren't high on my priority list." He looked back up at the exotic nymph, a crooked smile on his face. "Guess that answers why he never had a girlfriend."  
  
Randri smirked and gave a graceful half bow. "I aim to seduce. Here...I'm entirely a sadist." he produced plates of hot stew from behind his back and handed one to Aladdin. "I suspect Mozenrath will want you in perfect health for what he has planned." he added just as Aladdin had lifted the first bite.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jasmine looked up at the top of her cell, her keen eyes searching for any sort of chipped rock or unusually large crevice. She had already begun pushing on the different blocks. She strongly suspected that she was in one of the lower levels of the dungeon, due to the dirt floors and moisture level. ~Or maybe all prisons are dank and full of earth worms.~ she mused and paced around.  
  
A squawking outside her cell caught the princess's attention as a mamluck entered, carrying a cage with a brightly colored Iago. "Lemmi outta here! Look, you guys are always losing body parts, I can get yaw a great deal with a mortician!" he rattled the bars and pulled at them. "Just let me go!"  
  
The mamluck completely ignored him and opened the door to Jasmine's cell, throwing the bird inside. Jasmine reached out and caught the cage, holding the paranoid macaw. "Whew, princess. I thought they were gonna throw me in with the alligators or something."  
  
Jasmine smiled down at Iago and set him on the floor, picking up the lock on the cage and inspecting it. "I'm glad to see you too Iago. Did you see Aladdin while they brought you down here?" she cursed mentally. Though Aladdin had taught her her basics of thievery, she was no lock pick. And she doubted a rock would ruin any of Mozenrath's devices.  
  
"Sorry princess, didn't see the kid. But did you get a load of that nymph fella? I'd say Mozenrath's found a boyfriend."  
  
"Nymph? I thought all nymphs were female?" Jasmine asked. The parrot, as always, was a well of information, and she was willing to listen.  
  
"Well...they are. Which probably explains why he's sticking around with the wiz-kid. You can take the nymph outta Greece, but you can't take..."  
  
"Iago!"  
  
"Okay okay! Ya see nymphs typically aren't born, they just sort of appear. Their natural spirits of the purest kind. I can't remember ever hearing about a male nymph! Randri must be the only one of his kind. See, as spirits of nature, nymphs are an embodiment of the most natural thing in the world. Sex." Iago broke off the explanation, looking to see how the royal woman would react. Her eyes didn't even shift. " Well, their known for stealing nearly any man that catches their fancy and refusing to let him go. Prolific little things. Have swarms of children around, but none of them are ever nymphs, just heros and maybe a sorceress here and there."  
  
"So Randri is the first born nymph. Then who were the parents?" Jasmine asked  
  
"Beats me. Doubt if even the nymph who bore him knows. They don't exactly keep careful track of their lovers." Iago "My guess is, the father was a pretty powerful sorcerer of some kind, which would also explained Randri's attraction to Mozenrath." Iago stuck out his tongue. "I know nothing else does."  
  
"But why would a nature spirit help to destroy. Doesn't that go against their very purpose?"  
  
"Yeah, but Randri isn't pure nymph remember, only half nymph." Iago thought about it. "He can ignore certain parts of his being I guess."  
  
"But still...how did Mozenrath come across him...."  
  
"Who cares! But the two 'lovers' are up there right now rearranging the palace!" Iago shouted in his rancorous voice.  
  
"I know that Iago! But Mozenrath melted the lock to the doors so I can't even use my hair pin to pick it." Jasmine threw up her hands in disgust. Her own palace and she had no clue how to escape it.  
  
"Well you better figure it out soon. This cage is making my wings cramp."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Randri smiled as he watched Mozenrath sitting on the royal throne of Agrabah. After all this time, he'd finally found someone worth of his attentions. All those whimpering little girls of Greece, begging him with doe eyes and spread legs to take them. He'd never felt any desire for their submissive little forms and over willing bodies. His mother must have tried to marry him off a hundred times, even though she knew he could never be happy with a wife.  
  
~But then you popped up my exotic desert cobra.~ Randri grinned happily. Ever since that dark, forbidding sorcerer had traveled to the Pindus mountains to seek the Gem of Gaia, Randri had been enamored with him. In the end, Mozenrath had left without the jewel, but with a more precious treasure then he possibly could have imagined.  
  
~And now he's all mine.~ Randri hummed. ~Or perhaps I'm all his. Who can tell with love.~ A thrilling sensation washed over him and he touched Mozenrath's beloved hand, letting the feeling pull him in.  
  
Mozenrath caught the nymphs look and turned his full attention to his companion. "Is there something you wanted?" he asked.  
  
"Oh nothing more than the usual." Randri slunk up to the throne seductively.  
  
"Which is all you ever seem to want." Mozenrath gestured and Randri allowed himself to be pulled into the tall man's lap. "I swear, is there no one who can keep up with your habits?"  
  
"None but you." Randri promised and pulled Mozenrath's face ford, pressing their lips tightly together. Mozenrath ran his hand along the nymph's back and over his neck, pushing them closer as their tongue tangled inside. Randri let his fingers wander with feather light touches over Mozenrath's chest, stimulating the different nerves and allowing them to warm under his touch. He felt Mozenrath's muscles relax and ran his hands up under the turban, tossing it off and exposing the thick ebony locks of hair underneath.  
  
Mozenrath began to undo the clasp the held Randri's cloak on, only to have the nymph's hand stay him. "Perhaps you haven't noticed m'love, but we're in the throne room."  
  
Mozenrath flipped the lock on the clasp, pulling it aside. "And your point. In case you haven't noticed, this palace is devoid of anyone who might care."  
  
Randri laughed, his voice echoing in the marble room. "Still, show some control." he rubbed his thigh against Mozenrath's and was rewarded with a low groan. "Of course for you that might be a stretch."  
  
Mozenrath grabbed Randri's thighs and pulled him in close, grinding his growing hardness on the outside of the clothing. "As though you have any sort of composure once we're alone together. Your worse then I am you over grown pixie."  
  
The nymph spun around and gave a playful slap. "Street magician! I certainly didn't hear any complaints from you last time."  
  
"It's hard to complain with something that big in your mouth." Mozenrath muttered under his breath and received a dirty glare from Randri. He looked as though about to deliver a withering retort just as one of the mamlucks walked in and began miming something. "What is it?" He yelled at the mute creature. The mamluck gestured in frustration towards the rooms section of the palace. "You've broken through to Jafar's lab." he interpreted.  
  
Randri scoffed in anger as he was rapidly shoved to the side and Mozenrath followed the green zombi. Moving a stray curl of white hair from his finely featured face, he gritted his teeth together and gave a low snarl. "How dare he. After all I've done for him!" A dark, feral noise escaped the nymphs mouth as the canines enlarged and his eyes began to glow eerily.  
  
It wasn't as though he asked for so much. Just a little affection now and then. But sometimes that damn sorcerer got so caught up in his business he'd completely forget that Randri existed. And when he did return from whatever he'd been doing, the attention became very aggressive and dominating. Not that he didn't enjoy the spontaneous, slightly rough handling, but it could also be very irritating.  
  
~Perhaps it's time I showed Mozenrath just how good he could really be.~ Randri wondered to himself. The sorcerer had the potent ional to be a magnificent lover, if only he could learn a bit more than just animal rutting! It was a down right blasphemy for someone as succulent as Mozenrath to have learned nothing more then the simple in and out motions of sex. A slow, mischievous smile crept over Randri's face. ~And what better time than tonight!~ He practically skipped off towards the royal bedchambers, his mind already planning what he had in store. 


	3. And Not A Man Yet

And Not A Man Yet  
  
(DISCLAMER: The title of this chapter is taken from He Is Just A Little Boy by Chaplain Bob Fox. BTW, I believe quite firmly that it is a persons right *SO LONG AS YOU ARE OVER 18 AND WITH A CONSENTING PARTNER* to do what makes you happy in the bedroom! This chapter contains male on male sexual games and intercourse which some people may find offensive or distasteful. If this is so, please hit the back button and go away. I have no time for closed minded people. )  
  
Mozenrath lifted his head from massive volume over ceremonial magic and rubbed the itch from his eyes. Jafar's lab had thousands of texts, some of which were so rare they had been dismissed as legends for eons upon eons. He simply couldn't understand why a sorcerer with so many books of power at his disposal had been reduced to throwing bottles of smoke oil in order to escape guards and hypnotizing old men with snake eyes tricks. Perhaps he truly was as insane as the old records had said. Allah knows enough sorcerers had lost their minds as the power began to eat away at them mentally. That was why Mozenrath had given up his hand. Better to lose the flesh then the mind.  
  
He slammed the volume shut and massaged his temples in frustration. The sun had long since set and the moon had risen in the tower window. It now shone through on Mozenrath from its zenith position, the silvery glare telling him it was time to sleep. Sighing, he rose from the desk and made his way down the halls and out of the secret doorway. The clicking of his boot heels against the floor was the only sound he made, allowing his mind to wander as most humans do on long nights.  
  
It wasn't until he saw Randri laid out on the bed that he realized his meandering thoughts had lead him into the bed chamber they had claimed as their own. "Oh. Hello." he said absently. In all truth he had forgotten about the nymph up until this moment. "Where have you been all day?"  
  
"Nowhere. Just trying to find ways to occupy my time which I'm sure is no where near as valuable as yours is." Randri's voice dripped with acidic quality and he turned away from Mozenrath, stalking off to the balcony. He waited as patiently as a hawk would for Mozenrath to come closer. He readied the strong black silk cloth between his hands and smiled.  
  
Mozenrath received the surprise of his life when Randri wheeled around and forced his arms behind his back, tying them tightly and whipping off his gauntlet. "Ran! What in the name of Evil do you think you..." his protests were cut off as Randri gave another convincing smile and gagged his mouth.  
  
"Oh hush now and be a good sorcerer." Randri pulled Mozenrath back against chest and ran his tongue right along the rim of the sorcerer's ear. "I'm not going to hurt you...not much." he winked impishly and dragged Mozenrath over to a doorway. "Now don't get antsy with me." he scolded as he lifted Mozenrath's arms above his head and pulled down a gold rope from the door frame. "Just relax." he removed the gag.  
  
For a moment, Mozenrath held his silence, shooting daggers through his eyes at Randri. "What...are...you...doing?" he asked, punctuating each world like it was meant to be Randri's last.  
  
"Don't be so rude." Randri ordered and brought the flat of his palm against Mozenrath's rump. Mozenrath jumped, more from surprise than pain.  
  
"Randri, get me out of these. NOW!" Mozenrath let out a small noise of shock as Randri spanked him again, this time a bit harder.  
  
"Your not in the position to give me orders right now Rath." Randri hummed and wrapped another smooth black cloth around Mozenrath's eyes. "In fact you're not in the position to do much of anything right now. So just relax..." he gave yet another smack against the sorcerer and watched Mozenrath bit his lip. "...and let me do everything."  
  
Mozenrath yanked back as he felt the long fingered hands go up along his rib cage, tickling his sides as they brought his shirt up over his head. He heard the ripping of cloth as the clothing was torn away and a pleased hum from Randri. "Do you have any idea how magnificent your body is?" Randri asked, running his hands along the strong, lean cheast. "It's as close to perfect as humanly possible. A tight, firm ode to what every man should be."  
  
Mozenrath tried to figure out exactly where Randri was, but the nymphs hands seemed to be coming out of everywhere. A touch here, a caress there, the soft, lingering feel of those fingers along his chest. He could feel the heat from Randri's lips as they grew close to his mouth and allowed himself to be kissed roughly. The tongue pushed inside quickly and curled around his own. Randri's hands suddenly gripped his buttocks, shoving his lower half ford into his body. The sudden close contact combined with the intimate kiss sent Mozenrath's rod straight in only a few seconds. He heard Randri's giggle and blushed furiously.  
  
"Oh don't be embarrassed. I take it as a compliment." Randri gave a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Oh my sweet sweet Mozenrath." he moaned and licked against the nape of Mozenrath's neck, causing the hairs to stand on ends. His fingers caressed down to the red belt and stripped it away, letting the pants fall down around Mozenrath's ankles. He ran his hands over the smooth, hairless legs and up between the thighs, cupping the quickly erecting architecture there. Slowly he stroked it up and down, running his other hand over Mozenrath's nipple and sucking the tender line of his neck.  
  
Mozenrath gasped and shivered in his hands, his composure quickly vanishing. He heard a warm chuckle and swallowed his moan, determined not to react. He tried once again to jerk from Randri's grip, only to be given another spank, this time a bit harder. The sensation it left made his skin tingle and jump. It wasn't painful, though no doubt Randri could make it that way if he chose to. In fact, if he ignored that he wasn't the only in control, the effect was almost pleasant.  
  
If he though Randri couldn't tell that, he was dead wrong. The nymph began slowly, caressing the firm, ripe flesh of his rump. "Do you know what I love most about your body Mozenrath?" Randri asked, drawing circles in the sorcerer's spine until he saw a hesitant shaking of the head. "You ass." he said bluntly, the first time Mozenrath had ever heard him use that word. "Your tight, firm, delectable ass." The last as came out a vibrating hiss as Randri continued playing with him. "Do you want to know why?" He continued without waiting for an answer.  
  
"I like to squeeze It." he said, suddenly gripping both cheeks hard in his strong fingers. Mozenrath bit back a yelp and his muscles tensed. Was it the cool night air or Randri's hot breath that made his hair's stand on end?  
  
"I like to caress it." Randri whispered in his ear, drawing the tip of his fingernail slowly over Mozenrath's rear. "Pinch it." he pinched just hard enough to get a muffled whimper from the sorcerer but not enough to leave a bruise. "But do you know what I like to do most of all?" he asked.  
  
Mozenrath whispered a no, half dreading, half desiring the answer. Already his body was more aroused then it had ever been before. And for the life of him he couldn't understand why! He wasn't in control! He wasn't the one saying what was going to happen next. For once it was someone else calling the shots, some one else pulling his sexual leash.  
  
Someone else on top.  
  
And he wanted more of it.  
  
"I like to spank it." Randri finished and brought his palm against Mozenrath's cheek. The slap was just enough to make him tense as he hung from the door way, feet flat on the ground. Randri did it again and heard Mozenrath let a strangled groan from his lips. Again, and he heard the deep, heavy breath begin. He never hit very hard, just enough to leave a tingling behind. Just enough leave him begging for more, even if he didn't say it.  
  
Finally he saw Mozenrath was ready to go up a step. He searched for a moment until his hand fell on a brush. "Perfect."  
  
Mozenrath head turned towards the sound. "What's perfect?" his voice heavy with lust  
  
"Why so eager?" Randri asked in a playful mock. "A few minuets ago you wanted nothing to do with this." he said and brought the brush against Mozenrath's rear. This time a full fledged moan escaped from those expressive lips and Mozenrath's body arched towards the sensation. "Now that's more like it." Randri brought the firm side of the brush down again and again until Mozenrath's cheeks glowed a bright pinkish red. Sweat beaded both their foreheads and Mozenrath was grabbing the ropes in stress, his shaft stood straight out in front, the tip shining with the starting juices.  
  
"Oh hello. What is this?" Randri ran his hands along the inside of Mozenrath's thighs and separated them, exposing the hard phallus. "Now if that isn't a work of art I don't know what is." He kissed Mozenrath gently, running his hands along the shaft slowly. "I have seen statues of the gods with no comparison to this fine sculpture." he promised and Mozenrath's face turned bright. "I believe it is my duty to see that such a priceless piece of art remains intact."  
  
Mozenrath moaned wordlessly as he felt something constrict around his testicals. Something was holding them in just the right place, sustaining pleasure, but not allowing it to go beyond the sweet torture point it was already at. "R-r-Randri." he whimpered as the nymph continued stroking him. "Please."  
  
"Please what?" Randri asked softly. "Tell me what you want Mozenrath. I want to make you happy."  
  
Mozenrath bit down on his lip as Randri's stroking grew faster and faster. He turned his head to the side. He wanted to say it, he truly did. But Gods he felt like such an idiot for even thinking it! It was so damn embarrassing! Why did it have to feel so good? Why did it have to make him want to do things he'd never even thought about before? The twister of emotions was only adding to the frustration between his legs, making his body more and more desperate for release of any sort.  
  
Randri could feel the swirling emotions inside his lover and pumped the organ faster and faster, making those handsome thighs tense. "Say it Mozenrath. Whatever it is, I'll do it, you know I will." he promised and licked at the very head of the organ.  
  
"That!" Mozenrath practically shouted. Randri nodded and began to take him deeper. "No..."Mozenrath stopped him, wheatear he stuttered over his own words out of lust or nervousness, Randri couldn't tell. "I-I want...I want t-t-to." the last few words could just barley be heard and when Randri finally understood the meaning he though his heart was going to burst from his chest. In the two months they had been together, Mozenrath had never tried to give him the oral affection.  
  
Randri undid the rope, but left Mozenrath's hands tied securely behind his back. He took him be the shoulders and lead him to the side of a bed, leading him to his knees as he undressed and stroked his shaft slowly. "Open your mouth Mozenrath." he instructed and the sorcerer did so. Randri ran his hands through the thick ebony curls and slowly lead him to the pulsating rod. The head of it touched Mozenrath's lips and he allowed Mozenrath to go slowly, inch by inch, down onto his member.  
  
"That's into Mozenrath." Randri moaned freely, showing none of the inhibited responses Mozenrath always did while he would do such things. Randri gave low; almost feminine noises as Mozenrath took him in deeper and deeper, tasting the salty flavor of his skin.  
  
Mozenrath felt his stomach churning. He found himself wishing his hands were free, just so he could find some way of holding Randri's thighs and controlling his movements better. ~Ah but that's the clincher isn't it. ~ He though to himself as he moved his tongues faster and faster. ~Your not in control now are you? ~ Randri's hands gripped his locks of hair and began to push him down further, almost too far. But for every inch more he was pushed, the more me moved with it. He knew he was giving Randri pleasure, he could feel it in every twitch and pulse going through the member. It felt good to be the cause of all those moans and wordless yells.  
  
Randri thrust in between those lush lips harder and harder. He had promised himself to take it slowly, but Mozenrath was far better than he'd thought. That tongue moved across his ridges with lightning speed, flickering back and forth. Mozenrath took him in as deeply as he could, letting Randri plunge in more and more. "Mozenrath...ahhh. Gods, I'm so close!' Randri held Mozenrath's head firm as he orgasmed.  
  
Mozenrath whined in surprise and shifted, a little uncomfortable. The taste was new to him and he swallowed hesitantly, not really sure if he should. Randri put his hands on Mozenrath's face and lifted him up, kissing him softly. "Sorry." he whispered in apology for losing himself in climax.  
  
Mozenrath shook his head. "It's alright. It...it wasn't too bad." he leaned it and caught Randri's lips in his again.  
  
Randri wound his arms around Mozenrath and pulled him down to the bed. "Do you want more?" he asked, running his fingers along Mozenrath's spine. Mozenrath shook his head in a yes. How could he not want more? It made him giddy to give another this kind of pleasure. He let Randri lead him to the bedposts, pressing his head into the pillows and tying his arms to the bedframe. He lifted Mozenrath's hindquarters with a few soft pillows and separated his legs, exposing the tightness he had yet to enter. "I'm going to go slow." he promised and kissed down Mozenrath's spine. "I won't hurt you."  
  
Mozenrath nodded and hummed as he felt Randri's fingers encircle the rim of his tight cavern. Slowly, the nymph pushed in his index finger, just enough to make Mozenrath tense, then slid it back out again, working the digit deeper with every moment. At first, he could tell Mozenrath was uncomfortable. After all, he'd never had anything back there, touching him so intensely. Randri slowed his pace just a little, and then began pushing in another finger.  
  
The sorcerer groaned and buried his face in the pillow as Randri went a little bit faster, beginning to stretch the skin properly. With the blindfold still firmly over his eyes, he could only wait in anticipation. A wet, slick feeling suddenly joined the penetrating fingers and he realized Randri was adding in lotion. The wetness helped as Randri added yet another finger in the mix, pushing in deeper this time, rubbing his hands along Mozenrath's firm buttocks in comfort. He heard a low, breathless moan and moved faster.  
  
Mozenrath bit the fabric of the pillow. ~OH...ummm..Yes! Ahhh!~ he felt his skin heating all over again, every stroke of Randri's fingers inside him only exciting his body more. His member was still erect, throbbing in need beyond any he'd felt before. He wasn't sure which was more of a torture, the throbbing in his rod, or that in his rear. "R-ran..." he whispered in a softer voice, filled with desire and wanting. He couldn't say it. He didn't know why, he wanted to, but ohhh Allah it felt so damn good!  
  
Randri noted the waves of passion consuming his lover. It was time, he could feel that the entrance was ready for real penetration, and as he went on his knees on the bed and look Mozenrath's hips in his hands, he removed the ring from Mozenrath's shaft. "It is better to take this part fast, like a patch from a wound." he touched his member to the outside, and suddenly plunged within the warmth of Mozenrath's body.  
  
At first, Mozenrath couldn't speak, his mouth was wide open, his every muscle tightened and as he barley restrained the whine of first entry pain. The thrusts came quicker and quicker, unhurried despite how Randri wanted it otherwise. He had never been so enveloped by another man's body. Even as a nymph, the very incarnation of sexual desire, he had not known pleasures such as this kind. Randri forced control, on himself, for Mozenrath's sake as well as his own.  
  
Without knowing it, Mozenrath had begun to buck back against the penetrating phallus. He wanted this! It was all of his self control, all of his years of emotional training that held him back from screaming his passions out loud. But when Randri took the member of the sorcerer in his hand and began to pump it in time with each thrust that was when Mozenrath's final physical barrier broke down.  
  
"Oh Allah! Randri yes!" he cried out, his chest losing some of the pressure on it. That yell was all Randri needed to tell him that Mozenrath was ready. He whipped off the blindfold and hand ties, gazing fully into those dark black eyes as he pulled Mozenrath up against him.  
  
"That's it, oh yes that's it my beauty." Randri encouraged. His lips devoured Mozenrath's neck and back. Mozenrath didn't care any more, he would have let Randri put a dagger to his throat and drink his blood, if that's what it took to keep the hard thrusting going. Finally, Randri's shaft pushed up against the spot deep inside Mozenrath and pursued it, pounding it harder and harder.  
  
Mozenrath grabbed him forcefully and arched unbelievably into the motion. A wordless noise escaped his throat, as unearthly as any satyr's flute or Apollo's pipe. They tightened in every way possible around each other, a warm, amber glow engulfing their bodies. It was impossible to tell what happened in that instant. The pure ecstasy had finally seized hold of them both, they held it there for an impossibly long time.  
  
Mozenrath orgasmed, letting his white essence escape his body only a few seconds before Randri's flowed into his entry. With that they fell against each other as the silvery light of the moon shone onto their naked frames.  
  
Randri ran his hands through Mozenrath's curls, wallowing in the experience they had just had together. He felt Mozenrath curl up onto his stomach much the same was a kitten would and kiss down his washboard stomach eagerly. "Did you enjoy that my love?" Randri asked.  
  
Mozenrath looked up, for once his eyes naked and exposed, devoid of any of the dark arrogance and self-satisfied smugness. There was something in those eyes now, something that had never before exited, and something that would disappear as soon as the sun rose and the day once again drew away all secrecy of the night. "I love you." he said bluntly and laid his head back down, unsure of what his lover's response would be.  
  
"You...w-w-what?" Randri stuttered and tried to bring Mozenrath's eyes to meet his. "Say it again." he begged.  
  
Mozenrath himself from the bed, disgusted with the sudden vulnerability he had shown." I said it once, if your hearing is faulty it's your own doing." he felt two arms try to pull him back down, but shoved them away. He wasn't sure how to react himself. What had just been experienced between them was something his was unaccustomed to. The lack of control....the lack of simple...........! Mozenrath stalked over to where his arms had hung from the door frame. He grabbed his pants from the floor and slides them over his long legs.  
  
"Moze...please." Randri whispered, reaching out for him. "Please don't leave. I thought you enjoyed it."  
  
"Enjoyed that!" Mozenrath whirled around, his face red with anger and embarrassment. "Enjoy the way you just tore my control away. The way you made my body beg for more!" he felt like throwing something at Randri, but at the moment nothing seemed heavy enough to do desired damage. How could he have allowed himself to lose his composure? How could he have SAID I love...  
  
Mozenrath turned away from Randri,keeping his eyes away from the lovely nymph. "I want you to leave me be Randri."  
  
Randri felt his heart drop to the very pit of his stomach. "You...you want me to leave?" ~No! Please Gods no! If I have to leave him I'll die I know it!~ he begged any deity that might be listening.  
  
"No." Mozenrath said slowly. "But, leave me alone for a while. Play with that menagerie you created, torture the prisoners, I don't care what, but do not speak with me until I choose." he ordered and stormed out.  
  
Randri felt a tightening in his stomach and a painful constriction around his chest. It hurt, it hurt unlike anything he'd experienced before. Why was he suddenly being so cold? Had he done something wrong? Perhaps he'd hurt him while inside...There was no explanation for that brief moment when Mozenrath had said 'I love you' to so rapidly deteriorate into the rush of anger he had suddenly displayed.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Randri lifted his head and yelled, crying soft, amber colored tears. 


	4. The Crulest Lies Are Oft Told In Silence

The Cruelest Lies Are Often Told In Silence  
  
(DISCLAMER: The title of this chapter is by Robert Louis Stevenson, from one of his? stories? Virginibus Purisque(1881).  
  
Abu skittered across the parapet, avoiding the mamlucks as he searched for the secret entrance to the dungeon. He just knew it was around here somewhere. He hadn't spent all this time around the palace just stealing food from the kitchens and fighting with Iago. The clever little monkey knew nearly every passage around this place, just in case of an emergency. And this was most deffinatly an emergency.  
  
He couldn't quite figure out what was with that white haired fellow, but then again, if he was friends with Mozenrath, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He had his lock picks in his vest, and his best friend trapped in a dungeon. That was all he needed to know.  
  
Abu found the silver knob on the right side of the Sultan's bed and scrambled up the bedpost. He turned it twice to the right, once to the left, and three times around. There was a light clicking sound and a small crawlspace opened up just under the bedside drawer. Chattering happily, the monkey checked to make sure all his picks were in place, and scampered down to the dungeon cells. Ignoring the spiders and fleas crawling about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aladdin stared at the man through the bars. It was not Randri, though he had rather hoped it would be. The nymph might be Mozenrath's lover, but he was unusually...well sorted. That was the only way he could think to put it. Naturally, it hadn't fazed him to discover Mozenrath's preferred sexual tastes, as a child of the streets; he knew well that there were worse things then two men together. Still, he would have rather been talking to Randri then Mozenrath.  
  
Something was wrong. Aladdin knew it from the moment Mozenrath had stomped down there, his fists blazing with magic, his eyes burning with an emotion he couldn't quite place. There was the smell of recent lovemaking in the air. Mozenrath glared at him, as though somehow whatever events had taken place was his fault. His gauntlet lifted and he fired erratically into the cell. Aladdin didn't even have to duck, just block his head from a few pieces of falling mortar. "Something wrong in the bedroom Moze?" he taunted.  
  
This time Aladdin had to dodge to avoid a shot. "You know nothing!" he yelled and fired again.  
  
Aladdin looked at the holes in the wall, wondering if that might be enough for him to dig through. "Are you insane?" he hollered back.  
  
Mozenrath stopped in his tracks, the magic from his glove toning down a bit. ~What was I thinking? ~ He lowered his hand and resumed his arrogant stance. "I don't know what you're talking about street rat." he said in a firmer voice then he'd though.  
  
Aladdin smirked lightly, catching on to the act. "Sorry Moze, You might not be the closest thing to sane, but I know you're not crazy. You don't just go sporadically blasting a prison cell to bits because your venting." he leaned against the wall, his body looking as relaxed as possible. "What's wrong? Did Randri not make for as good of a partner as you thought?" he baited.  
  
Mozenrath snorted and curled his upper lip. "And what would you know of it?' he asked. He was surprised to find himself staying to hear the answer. He had meant to simply snap the comment, maybe get off another good blast or two, but instead he only leaned against the wall, locking eyes with the hero and daring for him to make a statement.  
  
Aladdin dared. "More then you think." he decided to be just as snippy and offensive as Mozenrath was, it seemed to put them on more even footing. "I'm a street rat Mozenrath, you and just about every other villain on earth remind me of it constantly. You think that kind of life is sheltered? You think I just took a thieves life for fun? You people look down on me because I was born poor. Because I had to steal every day just to put a few crumbs of bread in my mouth. You think everything was handed to me on a silver platter. Got news for you, it wasn't."  
  
Aladdin's voice had taken on a tone Mozenrath didn't recognize, a combination of anger and pity. He found himself temporarily captured by those dark hazel eyes, allowing Aladdin to speak without interruption.  
  
"I worked long and hard Mozenrath, I tried to make a different life for myself once or twice, but that gets hard once you get a name in the ally- ways. No one ever said life was easy. But there's only one alternative Moze, and quite frankly it's going to have to drag me kicking and fighting every step of the way." Aladdin crossed his arms, his little speech over with, and waited for Mozenrath to speak.  
  
"Stunning." Mozenrath said acidic ally, clapping his hands. "Really Aladdin, though you fail as a Prince you'd succeed beautifully as a politician." he watched as Aladdin sighed and turned away.  
  
"You know Moze, it's a wonder you even have a lover. Someone as cold as you doesn't possess the warmpth needed to treat a lover properly." He turned his head halfway, his jaw in a hard line. "Is that what the problem is? Did you say something to hurt Randri?"  
  
"And if I did? What business is that of yours?" Mozenrath snapped.  
  
"Your right. It is none of my business, but if you don't want my opinion...Hey it's not like you're the one in a cell." Aladdin returned sarcastically.  
  
Mozenrath growled and spun on his heel, preparing to leave the hero alone again.  
  
"Doesn't it matter that you hurt him?" Aladdin called out finally, stopping Mozenrath. "Or do you not concern yourself with even your companion's emotions?"  
  
Mozenrath paused for a moment, half turned as though to say something, and then left, slamming the door behind him, more affected by Aladdin's words then he cared to admit.  
  
Aladdin sat down on the small cot and prayed silently to himself. He had tried every thieves trick in the book, from picking the lock with a hard stick to snatching the keys from a passing guard. But Mozenrath had been amazingly thorough this time. The mamlucks had been ordered to carry no keys or metal objects bedside's their swords. Even their bones might have come in useful; he's used a finger joint to pick locks before. But that would have meant destroying the mamlucks, something he couldn't do without calling the others to the commotion. He had hoped reverently that Jasmine had escaped, but in all reality she was worse off then him.  
  
"Alwadin Alwadin." Aladdin jumped up from his cot as his small furry friend dropped onto the dirty floor, carrying a set of picks and covered in cobwebs.  
  
"Abu you clever sneak!" he picked up Abu and began cleaning off his friend. "How did you get past Mozenrath?"  
  
Abu mimed "busy" and chattered "white-haired man". Aladdin couldn't help but grin. SO Mozenrath had been busy with Randri, no wonder he hadn't noticed the monkey.  
  
"Thanks little fella." he said and selected a Q shaped pick. "This aught do it." he walked over to the bars and scanned the hallway. He couldn't see and zombies, but that didn't mean they weren't there. "Abu, check the corridors. If you see any bone bags, keep 'em distracted until I can undo the lock." Abu gave a quick salute and hopped out of the cell, only to be nearly gutted by a blade. "Abu!" Aladdin yelled.  
  
But the monkey was already on the run, avoiding the clumsy mamlucks by centimeters. He was running so fast he had to skid on the damp floor just to miss getting sliced by another shambling creature, sending the two colliding into one another.  
  
Aladdin set to work on the lock. It was tricky, Mozenrath had engendered a new kind of component system, full of gears and cogs and springs in sizes he couldn't understand. He was either going to have to break it, (bad idea) or figure out the triggering system (good idea). "Come on Come on." he muttered as his friend came barreling down the halls, three mamlucks on his long tail.  
  
One of the mamlucks had just enough brains to notice what exactly Aladdin was doing and yelled through his sewn mouth. Aladdin looked up and tried to pull his arm back. A squeeze on his arm and he realized he was stuck in the bars. "Oh no!" The mamlucks raised its sword high, ready to sever the stray limb.  
  
"Heeeya!" Jasmine flew in from no where, kicking the mamlucks away from her beloved and grabbing the sword before it hit the ground. The zombie burst into pieces as it hit, each piece with joints flexing in an attempt to move. "Aladdin are you...?'  
  
"Save Abu!" he yelled, trying to pry his arm free.  
  
"Iago." Jasmine called and the parrot took off.  
  
"Sheesh I'm always the one saving the monkey. Iago, save Abu from the boiling lava! Iago, save Abu from the giant cobra! Iagoooooooooo!" Iago finally stopped ranting as Abu tackled him to the ground. "Offa me!" he started yelling as he struggled out. He grabbed Abu by his claws and took off, flying to the ceiling where the mamlucks couldn't reach. "Hah! Jerks!" Iago stuck out his tongue as they landed on a beam.  
  
Jasmine whipped around and grabbed the fallen mamlucks sword. Forgetting about the bird and monkey, the mamlucks now focused on the princess. "Aladdin!" she called out and began holding them off.  
  
"Just a little further." Aladdin heard a sharp click and snap as the lock came undone. "Yes!" he grabbed the sheet from his cot and threw it up to Iago. "Iago, get these over the mamlucks!" For once the parrot didn't question or rant, only caught the edge and threw it over the mamlucks pulling it up over a rafter and throwing it to Aladdin and Jasmine.  
  
"Pull!" They pulled hard until the bundle of bones crashed into the ceiling, breaking the zombies to bits.  
  
"There was the easy part." Jasmine said and hugged Aladdin. "Now to deal with Mozenrath and that nymph!" she gritted her teeth and made ready to face battle.  
  
"No." Aladdin laid a hand on her arm and shook his head. "We can't, not yet. Mozenrath's still got that cloud thing he could release on Agrabah. We can't attack until we've got a way to dispel it. Plus theirs Randri to deal with. I don't think he's an evil person, but he's most deffinatly loyal to Mozenrath."  
  
To his surprise, a hint of pink turned up on Jasmine's cheeks. "Yes...umm. Aladdin. You don't suppose...Mozenrath and Randri..." she trailed off and Aladdin remembered once again how naive his beloved could be.  
  
"It doesn't matter right now." He insisted, promising to explaine it later. "Their a danger to Agrabah, and we need to be worried about that." he held Jasmine close and felt her back. "We have to go, now. Maybe Jafar's lab has some info..."  
  
"Umm yeah Al about that." Iago scratched the back of his feathers. "Mozenrath sorta...found...the lab."  
  
Aladdin clenched his jaw, determined not to lose his temper at the parrot. "Some times...just sometimes Iago, you really make me regret saving you." he watched as Abu chastised the bird with his own chattering brand of reprimand.  
  
"What about Mozenrath's library. We've never been in that section of the Citadel before, it might be informative." Jasmine suggested.  
  
"No good. Mozenrath began transporting all his texts here as soon as he got you two jailed up. What isn't already in the palace library is guarded by more mamlucks then Genie can get through." Iago said. Annoying as the parrot was, he often brought in good info.  
  
"Genie. What are we going to do about Genie?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"We can't do anything, not yet. Mozenrath's sure to notice we're gone in the next few hours, sooner if we try and rescue him. We'll just have to hope he can hang on till we can rescue him." Aladdin bit his lip. He did not like the idea of leaving Genie behind, not to the tender mercies of Mozenrath. But right now they had no choice. "Come on. If only we knew where carpet was."  
  
Once again, Abu proved his worth and grabbed Aladdin's arm, pointing and chattering excitedly to the secret passage he'd entered through. Roughly, it meant that carpet was already waiting for them outside. "Great. Now all we need is a way to defeat Mozenrath."  
  
Jasmine snapped her fingers. "Sadira! She's got a good sized library in her hands. Maybe she can give us the answer."  
  
"Or if not, at least give us a good start." Aladdin put Abu on his shoulder's and began to climb in through the passage. "Come on, we need to move fast." 


	5. But We Shall All Be Changed

But We Shall All Be Changed  
  
(DISCLAMER: The title of this chapter is from Corinthians 15:51, from the Bible. I'm not exactly a religious person, but the words seemed appropriate.)  
  
Mozenrath traced the marble patterns along the wall as the ache in his head grew. He'd listened far too much to that street rat. The fool had no clue what he was talking about. What did he know? So maybe he was right about the way he was always looked down upon.  
  
For the first time, Mozenrath considered his reason's for fighting Aladdin. Not just Aladdin but even his desire to conquer the world. When had he gone down that particular path. With Aladdin it had begun because of the thirdack incident, and the humiliation he had suffered therein. But with the world?  
  
~Power.~ he surmised.  
  
But even then there was conflict. No matter if he conquered the world, not every kingdom had magic. And some of the wilder magic around he didn't want to attempt. Then there would be things like rebellions and unsatisfied nobles to deal with. No one person could rule alone. Randri had shown him that much at least.  
  
~And God.~ Though Mozenrath had not heard of Allah speaking to anyone for thousands of years, he doubted very much that the gods of any religion would be pleased with a mortal man's conquest of their world. Why did he want the world anyhow? As far as he had seen, the world was a messed up place, lacking control, understanding, and unity. He couldn't mamluck everyone into a simpler state of mind. There would always be disgruntled peasants and workmen, usurping kings who though they could do it better. (Like himself.)  
  
Mozenrath shook his head to clear it. He had more personal problems to deal with at the moment. Randri for one. He had avoided the nymph for the past few hours and strongly suspected he hadn't left the bedroom. "What was I thinking." she chided himself. He hadn't meant to say those words. They had just come out. The feel of Randri's hands on his body, the crisp, hot scent in the night air, that massive power flow at the very end. He hadn't been thinking clearly. Yes that was it. He had just temporarily lost his mind.  
  
He turned the corner to the bedroom and paused, thinking about it. If he walked in now, what would the reaction be? A rant, possibly having to dodge objects being hurled at him. Or worse, Randri had been sobbing when he'd left. The nymph was likely to burst into tears again. Perhaps it would be better to just disappear into Jafar's lab for a while.  
  
"Damn it Mozenrath don't be such a coward!" he forced himself to stride ford. After all, it was Randri's own fault for doing such things to him. For visiting such unimaginable pleasure on his body, for...Mozenrath shivered and had to stop, he forced himself back under control. He had to talk to Randri.  
  
He was just about to turn the doorknob to the bedroom when the torso of a mamluck pulled itself down the hallway. "What the devil is it now?" he growled and the mamluck pointed frantically in the direction of the dungeon. "No." Mozenrath growled, forgetting about Randri and running down to the cells. "No!"  
  
All of them were empty, mamluck parts strewn about, a few broken ceiling beams and a set of lock picks on the ground. Mozenrath growled low in his throat. They'd escaped, and with as many cities as Aladdin had saved they were bound to return with allies. He turned on his heel and stalked up to Jafar's lab. When they returned, he would have to be ready.  
  
Sadira looked through her scrolls again and again, tossing the useless ones to the floor. "Lets see, Silvestress, Pairaka, Kat." she threw these down. "I just don't know. I mean, I've got a lot of mythology texts here. Mostly just stuff to give you ideas. I deal with sand magic, and from what you said Mozenrath is using a kind of wind magic, completely different."  
  
"How so?" Jasmine asked, picking up a jar with a green eyeball in it.  
  
"Well, most magic are connected to an element of some sort. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Akasha (the mind). Certain elements work better together than others. Like, Earth and Fire would make for a good volcano spell, Wind and Water could create a killer hurricane. " She waved her hand and pulled down another spell. "Some magic won't mix properly, like Fire and Water, Earth and Wind. But ALL forms mix with Akasha. " Sadira grabbed a large text and tossed it too Aladdin. "Hold this please. People like Genie, their connected directly to the Akashic force."  
  
"Well then why won't Genie's magic mix with others?" Aladdin flipped open the book and began looking for anything useful.  
  
"There's two sides to everything. A person can perform almost any kind of magic, because magic itself isn't evil. But the way they PERSON is, affects how the magic will allow itself to be used. Like if Aladdin had Fire abilities, he could send a flame of magic through an entire city and though it might decimate every building, it wouldn't hurt a single person. But with someone like Mozenrath, it would simply destroy all things in it's path. Since Genies are typically bound to serve a master, their magic is in the middle, able to do nearly everything. Things like Killing or Forcing love on someone are directly immoral, so they get cut out somewhere in the mix." Sadira flopped down, carrying a few scrolls and lose papers. "The magic I have is a wilder magic, sort of a weak version of Earth magic. Akashic also controls the Life and Death forces. What Mozenrath uses is a dark side of pure Akashic magic. Understand?"  
  
"No, but I've got the basics. Mozenrath has pure magic, but it's tilted to the darker powers." Aladdin surmised.  
  
Sadira grimaced comically. "Not quite, but close enough. His.friend.Randri. Well, Randri is another person connected to the Akashic, but with the strong mixture of Earth behind him. All nymphs are tied in with the Earth, which is probably why Agrabah hasn't been changed into black sand and dead vegetation. Nymphs require beauty and life around them at all times."  
  
"So, why would he pick someone like Mozenrath to."Iago trailed off, unwilling to say the words as bluntly as he usually did.  
  
"Maybe he's got a thing for bad boys!" Sadira snapped and opened a huge book. "I have a small paragraph here in mixing sand with Wind, but I doubt if it'll be any help. This poison cloud doesn't sound like anything I've ever heard of before."  
  
Jasmine flipped through a chapter on necromantic magic wrinkled her nose at the sight of some of the zombies. "Wait, Mozenrath is a necromancer right? That would make him connected to the dark side of the Akashic forces."  
  
"From what you've told me, yes." Sadira tried to follow Jasmine's thought pattern.  
  
"Well, what if we found a person who's directly connected to the light side of the Akashic." Jasmine asked.  
  
"That would be difficult. See, it's very easy to get lured into the dark side. Being a part of the light Akashic forces means having a damn near unimpeachable morals. Most are either dark or a even mix of the two.  
  
Aladdin sighed and slammed a book shut. "So what do we do? "  
  
"I wish I had a better explanation for you. I really do. But I'm hardly an expert as far as street thieving is concerned. "Sadira blushed and hung her head.  
  
Aladdin felt guilty for making her feel so bad and held her shoulders. "It's all right Sadira, it really is. You've given us more information then we've hoped for."  
  
"Sadira, you mentioned that all forces are connected to the Akashic right? And that there are two sides to every force of power." Sadira nodded to each as Jasmine smiled slightly. "What if we found someone who was the pure form of the light side of Akashic forces?"  
  
"That might work, but like I said their few and far between." Sadira sat down and rubbed her temples.  
  
"Maybe not so far in between as you think." Iago piped up from his unusually long silence. "Remember Fasir? That old blind fellow with the bad habit of popping up whenever destiny calls?"  
  
"Of course!" Aladdin said snapping his fingers. "Fasir helped us against Mirage back when she released that sleeping box on Agrabah!"  
  
"But how do we contact him?" Jasmine brought up. "I mean, it isn't like we can just send him a message, we don't even know where he.stays." The word lived seemed a little unorthodox where Fasir was concerned. After all, they didn't really know what he was.  
  
"We could always go YO FASIR and hope it.awk!" Iago's sarcasm was cut off by the blinding presence of a deceptively old man wearing the rags of a beggar.  
  
"I see that someone seeks my counsel." Fasir said in his hypnotic voice.  
  
"Between you and me monkey boy , I didn't think that was gonna work." Iago admitted.  
  
Randri sat in the bath tub, mulling over the events of last night. His heart felt bents and twisted in his chest, his stomach was heavy with depressing brooding. He had heard Mozenrath say the words, in the quiet, fearing whisper he used when truly afraid of letting his emotions be realized. He had heard I love you escape those succulent lips.  
  
And then had been bombarded with coldness and rejection.  
  
That was it. He was tired of Mozenrath's ordering him around, always thinking he was there just for the night time liaisons they shared together! He KNEW Mozenrath had deep love for him! Sorcerers didn't just simply say something like that unless they meant it.  
  
He couldn't understand why a man would lock such things away. As a nymph, he had always been free with his feelings. Where he was from, this freedom lived a passionate life, always able to be expressed and felt by those around you.  
  
Perhaps that was Mozenrath's problem. He knew of Destain, the foul thing people called a man. He knew the basics of what had happened between his love and that sorcerer in the Citadel. Randri knew there was much more then what Mozenrath had told him, but wasn't willing to pry into details.  
  
~Perhaps it's time to make him see. Randri hummed and sipped from a goblet of rich red wine. ~Perhaps it time to make him realize there's much more to life then the conquest of kingdoms and subjugation of the masses.~ Randri smiled a small smile to himself, remembering the secret island of his birth. He gazed out at the hot desert sun and whispered. "It is time to return home." 


	6. A Fool to Pluck My Rose Too Soon

A Fool To Pluck My Rose Too Soon

By:Lynn Osburn

(DISCLAMER: The poem above is from Christina Rossetti's A Daughter Of Eve. Really cool poem too. I know it seems like I've skipped a rather large part here but don't worry, you'll catch up.)

Aladdin dropped the staff from his hands. The hard, metallic clunk it made vibrated around the dome of the throne room with the hollow ring of Death. That was what it had caused. He couldn't believe what he had done. He'd never taken another life in his entire life. He just stood, there staring at the horrible scene that had unfolded.

Mozenrath was on the floor, his arms wound around Randri's limp frame. At first he had been yelling, screaming incomprehensible words and shaking the nymph like a rag doll. But Randri hadn't moved. The thin trickle of blood from his mouth was still there and his head was cocked at an odd angel. Now Mozenrath said nothing, only held Randri close, his head bent out of view.

Jasmine was the first to move. She didn't know how, but the very feeling in the air told her there was something wrong done in the death of the handsome nymph. She walked up behind Mozenrath and gently touched his should, not entirely sure what she was going to say.

The sight that came when Mozenrath lifted his head was enough to make her knees go weak.

The sorcerer's face was stained with tears.

"What? The realization that your husband can no more hit the broad side of a barn then he could finally hitting you?" Mozenrath said, the sarcasm in his voice wavering thanks to the tears.

"Mozenrath…I'…I'm so…"Aladdin began and was cut off as Mozenrath's gauntlet flared up.

"Don't you DARE apologies to me street rat!" He screamed in rage and flung his power. But his aim was bad and Aladdin only had to jump to dodge the blast. "You wouldn't have apologized to Randri if you'd hit me like you were aiming for!" He fired another blast, tears blocking his sight. There was a terrified, screaming quality to his voice that closely resembled a teen girls. "I'll kill you for this Aladdin!" He rushed fowrd, intent on ending the hero's life.

Jasmine tackled him to the ground and wrenched his arms around his back. "No! Mozenrath stop! It won't bring Randri back!" she yelled above him. She didn't know why, perhaps it was the fact that she too had known the loss of a loved one. But Mozenrath wasn't acting rationally, he could very well use that poison cloud to destroy Agrabah right now if he wasn't somehow controlled. She had to calm him down somehow. "Mozenrath stop! Please."

The young wizard rounded on her. "He deserves it." He said in a suddenly cool voice. A downright creepy smile came over his face. "And how ironic is that?" He began laughing, the eerie laugh of a man who has no wish to attempt controlling his sanity. "All these years I've been trying to kill you both and failed, always because I supposed you didn't deserve it. After all, you'd never killed anyone except to save others. You've always done what's right." He laughed again and turned his dark black eyes on Aladdin, his voice going cold. "How does it feel hero? How does it feel to actually deserve to die."

Aladdin had an indefinable look on his face. Something between pity and justified necessity. "I am sorry Mozenrath." He said, trying to keep his voice steady. "This staff I was given, I was told it would contain you. He never said it could kill."

"He?"Mozenrath wrestled out of Jasmine's grip. "He who?" he hovered menacingly over Aladdin. When the former street rat showed reluctance, he grabbed the sides of his shirt and hauled him up, eyes boring into his. "He who? Tell me damn you!"

Aladdin still hesitated. Fasir had always been a good friend and helpful hand. He had never given them false advice, though he didn't always explained his advise. But then again, didn't Mozenrath deserve to know who had given him the weapon that had killed Randri?

Before he could contemplate things any further, a pair of big purple arms grabbed Mozenrath around the waist and hauled him up, squeezing him tightly. "Aww big hug!" Came the voice of Genie. He had morphed into a strange, at fuzzy creature with purple fur and a square patch on his tummy. His antenna was a triangle and the eyes on it's pasty peach face were large and doopy looking. " 'Ello!" the purple fuzzy thing said and prepared to throw Mozenrath into the air. "Say by by!"

Jasmine dropped the green bottle which had been Genie's prison. "No Genie!" she yelled just in time to keep him from throwing. "You don't understand."

"No Jasmine."Aladdin said softly. "We can't allow him mercy." He allowed her a glare of "how-can-you-say-that". "Mozenrath…" he said in as strong a voice as he could muster. "You have done too much to this city and it's people for me to pity you in your mourning. We can not allow you go unpunished for the crimes you've committed. You've murdered the Sultan of Agrabah, and so it is my duty to sentence you."

Even knowing full well everything he'd done to Aladdin and everything he'd planned to do, Mozenrath was shocked that the hero could show such ruthlessness. A spark of him struggled in Genie's grip, but finally feel limp as he saw Randri against the marble floor again. He realized, with an oddly relived feeling, that he didn't care anymore. His eyes traced Randri's dead frame. Those long locks of silvery hair, the lithe, supple body. He would never feel those long fingers touch him again. Those succulent lips would never press against his and warm his tongue with their intimate caress.

He screamed somewhere inside. But it died before making it out his throat. Instead he looked over at Aladdin. "Put him in Greece." He said.

Aladdin nodded. "All funeral rights will be taken care of." A moments pause. "For the both of you." The meaning was crystal clear.

Mozenrath smirked in a sad, pathetic way. "So, you've finally learned to be ruthless haven't you Aladdin? And to think, all it took was one innocent life." Mozenrath was beyond caring what retribution Agrabah's new monarch would seek. He wanted to make Aladdin hurt inside. He wanted to make him guilt ridden or what he'd done to Randri!

It should have hit me! His mind yelled as Genie brought him down to the very same cell he'd had Aladdin in. I wish it had hit me! His mind cryed until it ached in every last part, but his face remained erased of all emotion.

Fasir stood on the hillside of Agrabah that night, wondering if he'd made the right decision. For all he was omnipotent, he did not know how destiny would weave it's web around the mortals bellow. All he could do was be a fellow spider, always willing to weave his own thread into the tapestry.

A flash of silver caught his attention in the streets bellow and he smiled to himself. "Every spider spins a thread of silver if the light catches it right." He said and disappeared into the night air.

Aladdin saw Randri looking down at him from the balcony. It took him a moment to realize that the fog around the both of them was that of a dream. "Are you a ghost?" he whispered softly, remembering his experience with Iam Aghoul and the ability of the dead to walk into dreams.

The gorgeous nymph shook his white mane of hair. "No. I can not die by mortal means." He stepped down from the balcony and put a hand on Aladdin's shoulder. It was at that moment the hero realized that Randri was nude. He started to turn his face away, a slight blush on his cheeks. Randri's silvery laugh echoed off his bedroom and the nymph lifted Aladdin's chin. "You know why I'm here." He said.

Aladdin shook his head forcefully. "No Randri. You are free to go, but I can not allow you to rescue Mozenrath. He's done to much and must be held accountable for his actions!"

Randri's sea-blue eyes went calm and cool. "Oh? And do you wish to stop me hero?" he asked sweetly, as though issuing a dare. "I swear upon the Gods of Greece, once I have Mozenrath, he will never again think of entering Agrabah's domain."

Aladdin snorted. "I find that hard to believe."

"Do you now?" Randri asked in his silkiest voice. Without warning he pulled Aladdin ford and kissed him with all the passion and depth he could give. He felt the ex-street rat's body cave to him automatically, their curves melding in with one another's as water from joining rivers. Randri held onto the kiss for a few moments, then broke away, knowing the effect his kind had on humans.

"If you could hold that in your arms each night hero, would you have wish for anything more?" Randri asked a breathless Aladdin. "I am the very embodiment of natures ultimate meaning. I am an incarnation of lust and desire. Mozenrath will find bliss in my arms, such as will quell his need for dominance over others. This I can promise."

"And love?" Aladdin asked. "What about love?"

Randri bit his bottom lip, wondering how Aladdin had hit the nail on the head so accurately. "Look at Mozenrath now Aladdin. Do you think he knows what love really is? Do you think he's capable of understanding it even if it were staring him right in the face." Randri could feel tears swelling in his eyes and showed no shame when a few marked his face. "All he can really know right now is that the pleasure between him and myself is something special. In time, he may truly come to realize exactly how special. Right now even the words "I love you." From his lips have no feeling behind them."

"Your saying that for someone like Mozenrath, these feelings have to be taught." Aladdin felt a twinge of pity for the both of them. Mozenrath for never haveing known another's love, Randri for having to be the one to teach him.

The nymph nodded. "Love is no picnic, no matter what the stories say. There is no such thing in life as rose beds and forever blue sky's. If you wish to be happy, then you must realize the work that must go into it. Love isn't the butterfly-stomach, kissy-faced-,teenish-flight-of –fancy most take it for. Love is understanding that no one is perfect and accepting those faults as part of what makes a person a person. Love giving your partner a good slap upside the face when they need it, and still wanting to hold them when it all goes wrong."

Aladdin looked back at his bed, at Jasmine's sleeping frame, and understood completely. "Can you swear to me, by all the nymphs in the world, that Mozenrath will never again set foot in Agrabah? Can you swear that my children to come will be safe from him?"

"I can." Randri said honestly.

"How?" Aladdin asked. "How can you honor this word?"

Randri waved his hand and an amber glow appeared, from it issued the brown leather gauntlet. "Keep this. Mozenrath will not need it where I am taking him."

Aladdin took the gauntlet and looked at it. It never failed to amaze him how such a simple looking instrument could wield such power. "Very well. Mozenrath is in the last cell on the right. Third level down. Can't miss him."

Randri gave a swift bow and began to disappear.

"You really do love him don't you?" Aladdin said finally. But when he turned, Randri was already gone.

Mozenrath felt the warm glow of the sun on his back as sleep began to escape from him. The sheets against his back were softer than any material he'd ever felt before. The bed itself felt like a patch of soft clover. His naked body felt damp with morning dew.

Naked? A jolt of fear went through his body and he came full awake. Surly the guards at the palace wouldn't try to…

Mozenrath stared around his surroundings with pure shock. Instead of hard packed mortar he saw well constructed wood decorated with swaths of multi colored silks and the same soft gauzy fabric on his body. True enough, his bed was made out of clovers, soft green clovers patted together. The warm noon sun came through the branches and made his skin feel wonderful. "Where am I?" he asked aloud. "Is this…paradise?"

"It is for you sweet love."

Mozenrath's jaw dropped as he turned his head and started into the wonderful blue-green eyes of Randri.


End file.
